Guitar Hero
by cottoncandy xx
Summary: Joe is being mean to Nick without even realizing it. What will Nick do? JOICK.


**A/N: Joick. Jonascest. Don't like, don't read. Joick is my favorite, so look forward to other Joick oneshots by me, as well as other Jonascest pairings.**

* * *

"Hah. Beat that!" Joe exclaimed from where he was standing in the living room, in front of the TV, Guitar Hero in hand.

"I can't." Nick replied from the couch, where he was lying and staring up at the ceiling.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Oh, that's right, 'cause you SUCK at Guitar Hero."

Nick moved his gaze away from the ceiling to look at his older brother, and boyfriend. The two have been together for 6 months and counting, their relationship was going great, and they were both truly in love.

"Yeah. Whatever, Joe. You're a jerk." Nick responded, looking at Joe for a split second before staring up at the ceiling again.

Joe sighed, dropped the Guitar Hero, and quickly ran up to Nick.

"Aw, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I love you Nicky." Joe said, kissing Nick's nose softly. A smile appeared on Nick's face, as he stroked his lover's hair.

"I love you too, Joey." Nick grinned.

"But ya'know... You kind of do suck." Joe giggled.

Nick frowned, "Hey! At least I'm a pro at guitar in real life. All you do is sing."

It was Joe's turn to frown.

"No fair! I do play guitar, and I am actually pretty good at it, better than you. Plus, my singing rocks, you're the one that should take up some singing lessons." Joe harshly replied, not realizing his words were mean.

Nick's face fell, "Whatever, Joe. Call me when you stop being a dick." He quickly stood up from his lying position on the couch, and walked out of the living room, upstairs to his bedroom.

Joe's stomach did flips as he finally realized that he was really rude to his younger brother.

He bit his bottom lip and sighed, hoping Nick would forgive him if he apologized.

Joe considered going upstairs and saying sorry now, but decided against it. He wanted to give time for Nick to cool off.

An hour later, Joe appeared in Nick's doorway. He quietly knocked, hoping Nick would answer.

"Who is it?" Nick's beautiful voice asked.

Joe thought he was going to faint, how could he ever be mean to a person with an amazing voice like such as Nick's?

"Joe." Joe replied, quietly.

Joe heard a sigh, and then a click of the door opening. The door opened to reveal a very worn out Nick.

Joe laughed at the sight of Nick. His hair was messed up, his pants were rolled up, and his shirt was half way buttoned.

Nick groaned. "See! This is why I'm mad, Joe. You don't even care that you're being mean."

Joe just stood there, apalled that his love thought he didn't care.

"You don't even love me. If you did, you wouldn't be so mean." Nick mumbled.

Joe couldn't believe Nick's words. Nick thought Joe didn't love him? Oh hell no.

Joe lunged at Nick, knocking him over before pulling him into the most single passionate kiss, demanding entrance. Nick quickly obeyed, as Joe's tongue moved with Nick's.

Nick quickly flipped the pair over, so he was on top, and straddled Joe's hips. Nick pulled away minutes later, his lips swollen, and eyes full of love.

Joe looked at the boy that was now on top of him, and kissed his forehead. Nick giggled, but loved the feeling.

"I'm sorry babe. I love you so much, I didn't mean the things I said, it was just the competitive side of me talking." Joe whispered into Nick's ear. Nick smiled at Joe's words, and pressed his lips against Joe's.

Joe smiled into the kiss, and pulled away. He laughed when Nick whined at the loss of him. Joe ruffled Nick's hair, and grinned.

"I love you Joey. Just never let it happen again? It really hurt me." Nick replied, looking at Joe.

Joe didn't say anything, he stood up, and slowly scooped Nick up in his arms, and carried him back to his bed. Joe wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and whispered, "I won't. I love you too much." Joe kissed Nick's cheek.

Nick smiled, he loved it when Joe was gentle with him.

Joe pulled Nick into a deep kiss before whispering, "You know, you still gotta beat me at Guitar Hero."

Nick grinned at the thought.

"You're on." Before Joe could protest or pull Nick into another kiss, Nick ran out of the room, downstairs to set up Guitar Hero. Joe shook his head. The kid was crazy, but Joe loved him.

* * *

**Er, sorry if that was extremely cheesy or poorly written, it's late at night, and I'm stuck with a writer's block, and this popped into my head. So, please bare with me as I try to type out "S Is For Secret", and actually good oneshots that are way better than this or my other one titled "Do It For Me."**


End file.
